The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a multi-function pad for performing one or more activities by switching.
A process of testing a semiconductor device is performed by applying an electrical signal to pads of the semiconductor device through probe pins and checking whether output data is normal. Recently, as semiconductor devices are miniaturized, repetitive and correct contact of the probe pins is required during a test process, and a method of efficiently using pads in a limited space of the semiconductor device has been discussed.